deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Mitsuru Kirijo
Mitsuru Kirijo is a protagonist from the Persona series. She appeared in the 110th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Weiss VS Mitsuru, where she fought against Weiss Schnee from the RWBY series. She was voiced by Corey Pettit. History Born as the only child of Takeharu Kirijo, the head of the multinational trading company known as the Kirijo Group, Mitsuru was taught and raised to excel in education and athletics, becoming the valedictorian and student council president of Gekkoukan High School, as well as a member of its fencing club. However, the Kirijo Group was also secretly researching Shadows, monsters that are born within the cognitions of people with distorted hearts and desires; an incident involving Shadows resulted in the death of Mitsuru's grandfather, the Group's original leader. Even from a young age, she was trained to utilize her Persona, a manifestation of one's desires to fight against tyranny and corruption; Mitsuru's Persona is Penthesilea of the Empress Arcana, who grants her the power to conjure ice in battle. To combat Shadows and protect the innocent from being harmed, Mitsuru helps form SEES (Special Extracurricular Execution Squad) at Gekkoukan, consisting of other Persona users. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Full Name: Mitsuru Kirijo *Height: 166 cm | 5'5" *Kirijo Group heiress *Birthday: May 8 *Leader of S.E.E.S *Founder of the Shadow Operatives *Likes the Marin Karin spell...too much Arsenal & Abilities *Rapier *Persona: Artemesia **Retractable ice whip **Grants immunity to ice **Grants analysis & calirvoyance powers **Grants telepathic communication *Spells **Bufudyne (Freezing attack) **Diarahan (Healing) **Marin Karin (Charms a target) **Megidolaon (Explosion) **Niflheim (Ice attack) **Tentarafoo (Inflicts confusion) **Spirit Drain (Steals energy) **Vorpal Blade (A deadly slash) Feats *Sliced up Arcana Justice *Created 546,882 kilotons of ice *Dodged gunfire from Aigis *Survived an exploding bridge *Damaged Erebus, a building-sized demon *Battled Chronos, the god of time *Defeated Naoto, Nyx Avatar, Strega Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla During Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla, an artwork of Mitsuru drawn by Kristina Jean can be seen in Akane Yashiro's cockpit as she was about to crash. DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * Such good form. You fight with a sense of ease. * Fighting me with ice? Ironic, and a waste of time. * Artemisia! * As annoying as this was, I have to admit, you fought valiantly. But now you'll fall by my own hand! * Artemisia! No mercy! * Strong enough... Gallery P3D_Mitsuru_Kirijo_winter_school_uniform.png|3D Model used in DEATH BATTLE! 16439FC7-EEA7-4083-9D9F-A270EE9661F0.jpeg|Artwork of Mitsuru as seen in Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla Penthesilea_render.png|Mitsuru's Persona, Penthesilea Artemisia_render.png|Mitsuru's Ultimate Persona, Artemisia Evoker.png|Evoker mitsuru_kirijo_s_sword_p4_arena_ultimax__xps__dl__by_necrocainalx_dd1k3dj-pre.jpg|Mitsuru's sword Trivia *Mitsuru is the tenth Sega character to appear, after Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, Tails, Segata Sanshiro, Knuckles the Echidna, Bayonetta and Amy Rose. **She is the third non-Sonic character to appear, after Segata Sanshiro and Bayonetta. **She is the first Persona character to appear. **She is the third female Sega character to appear, after Bayonetta and Amy Rose. *Mitsuru's voice actress, Corey Pettit, previously worked at ScrewAttack as their Public Relations Manager from April 2008 to November 2010. References * Mitsuru Kirijo on Wikipedia * Mitsuru Kirijo on the Megami Tensei Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Female Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Human Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Sega Characters Category:A team of Combatants Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ice Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:RPG Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Metahumans Category:Combatants with cameo appearances Category:Elemental Manipulators Category:Combatants with a Unique Weapon